bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Sizaeon
Sasuke Sizaeon is the brother to Gunner Sizaeon who is the leader of the Sizaeon Clan, he is very close to his brother and is his trusted comrade in battle. He is a very young shinigami but has the skills of a very talented and matured shinigami. He currently wanders and reports to his clan weekly, he goes off on long quests and normally comes back with money for the clan. He is considered to be the most helpful and loyal, he will hunt down anyone who hurts his friends or family. Recently Sasuke has been seen to be creating a huge plan to put the Sizaeon Clan as one of the strongest clans around, he has also been training very hard each day with Gunner trying to get stronger so that he can protect his friends. He is currently the 3rd Division Captain of The13 Demon Guards. Appearance Sasuke has the appearance of a young man around his 20's, who is good looking and very muscular. He has a great physique and he has a very stern face but it can be charming when he smiles, he has a good sense of fashion as he charms many people with it. He wears a grey sleeveless top with a tri-belt on his left shoulder, which is used to support his shoulder, he has a black winged angel tattoo on his left arm and he has his collar up on his shirt. He has medium hair which is long enough to cover his eyes but he usually puts it to the right side of his forehead. He also has dark grey fingerless gloves with a small thin silver chain, he also has a pendant which hangs just above his shirt. He wears tight grey jeans, with a small chain hanging from a part of the chain. He has a bandaged sheath on his back which goes down to his waist and he wears brown boots. When he has a stern face he loses his charm and puts fear into everyone, he even managed to catch Gunner off guard with his stern face, he normally has a happy face but once he is angry everyone can tell. Standing at 6ft 3' it increases his ability to scare his opponents. His new appearance takes that of the same size hair but it is combed so that you can see his eyes, he has brown eyes due to him peforming an experiment on himself. He often is dressed smart similar to that of a high school boy, he has light brown trousers with darker brown stripes in a cross like pattern. He has a tight white shirt with two buttons undone, his neck is covered with a grey and black chequered scarf which hangs down to his back. He has a black tie and a brown blazer which is very like a high school boys, he always is seen with his hands in his pockets. Personality Sasuke is very confident in his own ability and is supportive of his teams ability, he gets emotional only when his friends are in danger or are wounded. He likes being around his friends due to him being protective but when he is training, he wishes to be alone due to his enourmous amount of power hurting his friends. He always plays around with Gunner, but Gunner says "One day you will need to stop joking around and become matured". Sasuke seems to get calmer by just looking at water, as he says "It washes away my anger" he is usually sarcastic and laid back but he can easily change when he is annoyed. He has shown that he is even capable of knocking Gunner off guard when he gets angry. Sasuke is rarely ever scared of his opponents and once he is focused he will not be able to be bribed or teased, due to him having a huge patience and concentration level. He contributes to his clan often because of his kind nature and he always gives ideas and help to his friends. He trains with many people with his clan as he can teach them while training himself. He is very hard to persuade once he is determined to finish something, he has stated that he would give his life for a friend who would do the same for him. He doesn't like being questioned or argued with as he gets angry and usually just walks off, he often has hope for his friends even when they are losing as he is never pessimistic of the situation, no matter how bad. He also can tell when someone is upset or angry, he is very good at hiding his emotions as only relatives can tell if he is sad or happy. Synopsis None Yet.... Equipment Tsuin senkai doragonzu (ツイン旋回ドラゴンズ, Twin Whirling Dragons): This is one of Sasuke's main weapons as he always uses it. It takes the form of a greatsword with a small thin black handle with a black spring which is roughly two foot long. The sword itself is about six foot but it is built to be ultra-light weight for easy manoevering, it has a long blade and has a very sharp point and edge. It has a jigsaw like middle which opens up and closes which catches swords in it, Sasuke carries two of these and uses them as dual wields, he barrages the opponent with them. They have the ability to constantly shine themself during battle allowing easy reflection of light, which is completely built for Sasuke's zanpaktou ability, they also never rust. Jigen bendo (次元ベンド, Dimension Bend): This is one of Sasuke's main weapons as well but he only really uses it shikai due to its ability. Its appearance is that of a broadsword with a red gem right at the bottom of the handle. Its hilt is similar to the devils horns but they are silver and it has a face of a demon on it, the handle has waves engraved on the handle which gives it better grip. Its blade is silver but looks very rusty, it also has gold engravings on it. Its abilities are that it can use shadows to transport itself to another place. He uses it to surprise the enemy. Fukuma rete iru shadou (含まれているシャドウ, Contained Shadow): This is one of Sasuke's equipment which he uses as something to boost his peformance in battle or if he needs it. It takes the appearance of a small tube with a black shadow or aura inside it. He uses it to create shadows out of nothing and if he uses it on himself it allows him to create shadows as he pleases. Nikkō no ōbu (日光のオーブ,'' Sunlight Orb''): This is one of Sasuke's most used equipment. It takes the form of a mini sun which emitts huge amounts of light. Sasuke chucks it to the air and it floats in the air letting out light which creates shadows. It lasts for one hour then it gradually loses light until it is fully faded out.